Not Even A Little
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: She hated how her heart beated when her fist crashed into his body. The way her stomach would bubble up when they fought. And to say, all of this started on one stupid day, when she'd moved to Denver...


**Hello! This is my first story on fan-fiction...**

**Although there are a lot on my DeviantArt : Purpl3Pickl3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jo sat on her bed punching her already ruined stuffed animal. Her clothes were ripped and full of dust, her face, arms and legs bruised. Her slightly curled hair hung from her shoulders, messy from her destroying her room. Her lamp and nightstand were crashed against the floor, some spare pieces under her rug. Her clothes were slightly ruined, she pulled on them from time to time. She stared at the blue bag that she had taken from a nerd earlier that day. She lied on her bed, the fluff coming out from her pillow bordering its corners.  
Jo often exaggerated about things. She liked to express her feelings through violence. Most of those feelings were the ones towards a certain brown haired troublemaker. She had always tried to hide those weird feelings, she wanted to berry them deep inside her body. She hated how her heart beated when her fist crashed into his body. The way her stomach would bubble up when they fought. And to say, all of this started on one stupid day, when she'd moved to Denver.  
_  
Joanne was 6 years old, entering first grade. She was very small for her age, but her dad had taught her plenty of karate moves. She was quite shy. A boy went up to her and introduced himself to her. He had beautiful chocolate eyes, messy brown hair, and a joking smile.  
"Hi! I'm Gabe!" He shouted, putting out his hand.  
"I'm Joanne" she answered softly shaking his hand.  
"Ouch!" he muttered, "You're strong!"  
"Thanks?" she answered, not sure if he was complimenting her.  
"Hey, come, I'll show you around here!" Gabe said.  
Jo smiled after him, blushing slightly. She felt so good around him, something she'd never felt before, something special._

Jo picked up a picture of her and Gabe, laughing after their first grade school play when Gabe's mom had gone onstage instead of Gabe, stealing his spotlight. They were both on the side of the stage, imitating Gabe's mother. They were best friends. But then, Gabe had more boy friends, and people were teasing them.

_It was the first week of second grade and the kids were still teasing Joanne and Gabe.  
"Please invite me to your wedding!" A girl said  
"Gabe and Joanne are going to be together forever and ever!" a boy joked, laughing his head off with the rest of his possy.  
Joanne just decided to ignore them, Gabe was her best and well, only friend, but nothing was going to ruin that. She waited calmly at the table where her and Gabe sat every day for lunch. She was kind of sad because Gabe was always being with popular boys, gossiping about nerds and swooning over Hot Heather.__  
She smiled as she saw her best friend come over to her table.  
"Joanne, can we talk about something for a minute?" Gabe asked.  
"Sure what's up?" Joanne said.  
"You know all of the teasing? I don't think I can bear it any longer. I mean seriously, us liking each other? That's just gross!" he exclaimed, making a face.  
Joanne couldn't help but feel a little sad. Gabe thought that she was gross?  
"So anyways, maybe we shouldn't hang out so much, you know, hang out with other people."  
"Oh." was all that Joanne could muster.  
"Hey Gabe! Come over here!" his best friend Jake called.  
"Bye," said Gabe, walking away.  
Joanne looked at him while he was walking away, not really realizing how important the words her friend had just said to her were._

Tears began to invade Jo's eyes as she thought about that day. Gabe had totally ignored her after that. He probably forgot that she existed. They were never in the same class and barely talked to each other, when she stared at him from the other side of the hallway, when he looked at her, he didn't even smile. Jo wiped off her tears. She looked at a picture on her wall. It was her and her dad at a karate contest, she had won the whole thing, picturing the opponent as Gabe and murdering him. The day after the contest, her dad got into a severe accident and died. That was too much for Jo, and it made her violent.  
She moved with her mom to Maine, a place that would maybe calm her down. Once she got to Maine, she decided to go by Jo. She bullied any kid she saw and bullied them successfully. Hitting people became a habit. It was like a drug, making her happy. It unstressed her.  
Soon enough, during the summer after her fourth grade, her mom got a promotion to go back to Denver. Jo accepted to go, but sweared on her life to hide any small feeling that was left toward Gabe buried inside her heart, never to be seen again. They would have to stay hidden.  
Jo smirked at the memory of her first day at school. It had been a pretty good day...

_Jo entered her old school again. However this time, it was different. This time, there wasn't a cute boy greeting her. That boy, who had probably forgotten her, was walking with his friends, gossiping, like in 2nd grade.__  
She stared at him fro a little while but then stopped, realizing what she was doing. A boy came over to her and started laughing at her, being the new girl and having no friends. She quickly flipped him over and crashed his body on the floor. People started staring and backed away from her, even Gabe did. They all looked at her with fear in their eyes.  
"This is what you get when you mess with me!" she said strongly.  
People backed up and went to their respective classrooms.  
Jo looked for the room 308 before finding it at the other end of the school. She went inside the classroom and saw that Gabe was in it. She smirked, this was going to be good.  
She went in and acted all sweet in front of the teacher. She introduced herself to everyone, not mentioning that this was her old school. She wanted to forget any old memories.  
Then, right before the end of school, she decided to pick on Gabe. She went up to him.  
"Hey you! Nice snack." she said.  
"What?"  
"I said I wanted your snack stupid!" the little girl glared.  
"Sorry, it's mine."  
"Really?" she said getting closer to him, "do you know what I do to people who don't give me their snacks?"  
Before he could answer, she punched him in his eye and took his snack.  
"Remember one for me tomorrow!" Jo laughed.  
Gabe quickly ran out of the classroom and she heard from outside,  
"Jake! Can I borrow your green baseball cap?  
Jo laughed._

A few days after, he punched him right in the mouth, swelling his lip. Those were good memories, she proved to herself that a little crush could never stop her. It was true that when she saw him for the first time her heart skipped a beat, but that didn't matter, as long as no one found out, she would be okay. She was okay for the first two weeks, but then, Gabe's stupid sister figured everything out.

_Jo entered the room when she saw Gabe and a blond chick in the classroom. She went up to Gabe.  
"Hey Gabe.." She said evilly  
"H-h-h-hi Jo" The scared boy answered. __  
"Wait... that's Jo!" the blond girl asked.  
Jo was kind of confused. Why was the girl so surprised that she was Jo. Wait, did Gabe talk about her?  
"Um-um-um, well... I gotta go!" Gabe said, running out.  
Jo turned around to leave but the blond girl stopped her.  
"Wait, you're Jo?" the girl asked, "but, but you're a girl!"  
"Yes." Jo answered, annoyed, "And that's a chair, and that's a book, can we move on?"  
"Sit down Jo, you and I are going to have a little chat."  
Jo sat down and looked up to the older girl.  
" So Jo, I'm here because I'm not happy, and do you know, why I'm not happy?"  
Jo rolled her eyes, "No, but I bet you're gonna tell me."  
The girl nodded. "I'm not happy, because you've been bullying my brother, being a boy, he can't hit back. But I don't have that problem." She smirked.  
"You don't scare me." Jo said, getting up.  
"Oh yeah?" the girl got up and took a pencil. "Do I scare you now?" she asked, breaking the pencil in half.  
Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head "No."  
"How about now?"  
The blond took 2 pencils and after a lot of effort finally broke them in half.  
"I can do that with pens" Jo bragged.  
The blondie looked discouraged but then gained up her courage.  
"If I have to come back, the next thing that will be cracked in half will be you."  
Jo got up and started to go out the door, but a nagging question that she had stopped her.  
"Does Gabe ever talk about me?" Jo asked.  
"Ever since you gave him that fat lip he couldn't talk about anyone." The girl answered.  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
"No and-" The girl stopped. "Wait... do you... like? Gabe?"  
"Ewwww! That's disgusting!" Jo rushed out of the room only to get pulled back in by some strange thing in her mind.  
"Okay, maybe a little..." Jo said, dissapearing again laving the 15 year old blond girl confused and speachless._

That was the first time ever that Jo had addmited her interest in Gabe, and it enraged her. If she hadn't told the stupid girl, she wouldn't have had to go to his house. She wouldn't have had to play that stupid video game...

_"Okay, So you get rid of the zombies, and then you go into the castle and you win." Gabe explained  
They started playing. Jo spun the romote qnd pressed random buttons, trying to kill the zombies.  
In the middle of her killing the zombies, Gabe smirked.  
"I won!"  
Jo looked over to his side of the screen.  
"But you didn't kill all of them!" Jo exclaimed  
"You don't need to, I didn't and so I won."  
"Cheater!" Jo exclaimed as she tackled Gabe on the couch, pulling his limbs in every direction possible._

Jo smiled at the memory. It was fun beating Gabe up. But tricking him during class elections was even better, that was probably the best prank she had ever played on the stupid boy. She remembered his face when he entered the class the day after he found out about the video.

_"Booooo Gabe!"  
"Gabe! Worst Candidate ever!"  
"I'm never ever going to vote for Gabe."  
Jo loved hearing those words for the whole day.  
She saw Gabe sulking in a corner.  
"Hey Stupid, enjoying the feeling of a loser? You must be used to it though..."  
"Shut up Keener."  
"Well someone's a little moody."  
"I'm gonna get back at you..."  
Jo laughed, "I'd like to see you try."  
And Jo walked away, smirking._

But after a stupid lying video, Gabe won the stupid thing. It was ok though, she didn't want to be the stupid president of the stupid class, she just didn't want Gabe to win.  
Then there was the Hawaii project. It was quite boring at the beggining, she hated being in the same room as Gabe, but she lived with it. But then, when she was taking care of Charlie,she swore that she saw Gabe staring at her. It made her smile. Finally, she admitted to herself and to Gabe that she had fun at the end of the day. At least she didn't make a fool of herself in front of Gabe... _that time..._  
The Cotillion had really affected her. It practically made her admit her crush on Gabe right there. That was really embarrassing. However, after fighting with her, he came back and had one magical dance with her. Yes, corny but true, it felt really magical. They talked the whole night and then Gabe said he wanted to take her home. She accepted, trying to look weird ed out by the idea.

_"That was fun" Gabe said smiling like an idiot and staring.  
"Yeah... I guess it was."  
"We should really do this more often, you're not bad when you don't kick me."  
"Well, stupid, you'll always be stupid, but i guess you weren't that bad either."  
Jo turned around to enter her house but Gabe stopped her.  
"Why can't you be like that at school, nice and everything..."  
Jo laughed "That would ruin my reputation stupid."  
Gabe stared awkwardly at her.  
"You looked really pretty tonight."  
Jo blushed "Thanks."  
Gabe twisted his collar "I-I-"  
"Jo, time to come inside!" Jo's mom yelled.  
Jo sighed "Sorry Gabe, see you on Monday."  
When Jo got into her bed that night, she thought.  
"Wow, that was really out of character."_  
_  
_Jo sighed, that was the last time that her and Gabe really talked. The next few weeks at school felt like the Cotillion had never happened. Jo beat up kids, Gabe was gossiping, they hated each other. Then, two month before summer break, Jo's family decided to go on summer break early, and Jo did not object. The whole family decided to have a 6 month trip around the world. She hadn't told anyone, not even Gabe. So she left Denver and explored the world with her parents.  
Now she was back, remembering her encounter with Gabe and his friends that she had had yesterday.

_"Hey stupid, I'm back from my stupid trip so you better watch your back."  
"Didn't even realize you were gone..." Gabe said, not looking at her.  
"Yea, yea, you really don't matter to us that much." Jake said.  
She tried to stay strong while those words really hurt her. She turned back from Jake, and looked right at Gabe. But then something terrible happened. She hadn't seen the boy in 6 months and boy had he changed since then. The was stronger and taller than before, this hair was slightly longer and messy, unlike his stupid old hairstyle. He was way more handsome that before, and to tell you the truth, he kind of intimidated her.  
"I-I-I-I'm going to p-p-p-pound both of-f-f your."Jo put her hands in front of her mouth, blushing.  
She ran.  
"Yea, you just run!" Jake said laughing._

That was really embarrassing, she didn't realize that Gabe would grow up that fast. When she got home, she cursed herself and destroyed her room. That's why it was so messy, she was never good at controlling her emotions. She rolled on her bed. Then she heard her doorbell ring. The creaking door opened.  
"Jo! It's for you!" Her mom cried.  
Someone, for her? Impossible. She had no friends.  
She ran down the stairs. And then, horror, Gabe was standing right there. His eyes widened.  
"What happened to y-"  
"Never mind that. Outside. Now."  
They went onto her porch.  
"What do you want stupid, to humiliate me some more?" asked Jo, looking everywhere but him.  
"No." Gabe said firmly. "Do you remember this?" He pulled out the picture of Jo and him at the first grade play.  
"No." Jo said not looking at the picture.  
"Come on! You have to remember. Don't lie to me!"  
"Fine, I remember that say very well."  
"You look really cute in that picture, we were best friends... how did that end."  
Jo wanted to scream 'IT WAS YOUR FAULT JERK!' but she decided to keep that in.  
"Where did you find it."  
"Teddy got it for me."  
Teddy, of course.  
"I told her about what happened yesterday"  
"Oh."  
They both stared awkwardly behind them.  
"Jo?"  
"WHAT."  
"Do you... I guess... hum.. like me?"  
Jo gasped. Her secret, her hidden secret, he wanted her to tell him. Hidden all through first grade. She paused.  
"EWWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Jo slammed the door in his face.  
Then she went back out and kissed him on the cheek.  
She whispered, smiling, "Not even a little".

* * *

**I Hope you liked it :D**

**Please review!**


End file.
